I Am Not Stark Industries
by Hamato Alexa
Summary: This will be a 4 part series following Tony Stark and his sixteen year old daughter on their journey through the Iron Man movies and the Avengers movie. See a somewhat more fatherly side of Tony as he discovers the truth behind his company and struggles of Bailey, his daughter, when Tony is captured. I suck at summaries, sorry. xP
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know the summary was bad, but read chapter one and tell me how I did. **

**Chapter 1**

Some of you may know my dad, Tony Stark, the CEO of Stark Industries. He builds and creates new ways to improve technology and weapons to help 'all of mankind'. He's also every known for his very interesting love life, with his one night stands and whatnot. That's the Tony you know, but I know a different one. Yeah, the one night stand stuff is true, but it's not as frequent as you think. My dad is dedicated to his work, but never forgets about me. I was the mistake that happened sixteen years ago. When my dad was at an award ceremony and he met my mom. He told me once that he really thought she was the one, then she became pregnant and had me. She moved in with my dad and fit perfectly into the famous lifestyle, which included a lot of drugs. Dad broke up with her and she was taken to a rehabilitation center. Dad took custody of me when he got word that she got out in the same condition. She walked out on me and my dad was the one who raised me.

"Bailey, I'm heading out!" Dad yelled from the kitchen.

I hopped off my bed and quickly went down the stairs my brown short hair flowing behind me. I had my dad's hair color, but I had my mom's crystal blue eyes. I found him at the door in a suit and dark glasses. I quickly hugged him.

"Be careful, daddy." I smiled into his chest. Since he is around 5'8" and I am 5'3" I'd have to go on my tippy toes to have my head go over his shoulder.

"Bail, I'm going to be fine. There's going to be a military escort and I'll be with Rodey." He rustled my hair.

"Alright, but it's only because I trust Rodey." I smoothed my hair down.

"I'll call you when I get there." He kissed the top of my head before turning to leave. "I love you, Bail."

"Love you too, dad." I watched his Audi drive out of our long driveway then shut the door.

"Did your father leave?" Ms. Potts, dad's assistant, ask me. Her red hair was in a perfect ponytail and she wore a knee-length black skirt with a fancy white top.

"Just did."

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I nodded. "I just always worry about him, Ms. Potts. He's all I have left."

"I understand, honey." She smiled sadly at me. "Don't worry it's only a few days. He'll be back before you know it."

"Ya, I guess you're right."

"How about, after I'm done with a few errands, we go out for lunch?" Ms. Potts started for dad's shop for a big pile of papers. My eyes widened at the size. "Don't worry I don't have to do all of this." She laughed. "I just have to give this to your uncle."

My uncle is Obadiah Stane. He's a family friend who helps dad run the business. I despise him. Many occasions I have found him signing off weapon orders to our enemies, but I'm always caught. He'll threaten me and if I bring it up he's always got an excuse to make me look like an immature child. I mentally shook him from my mind.

"Where are we going to eat?" I asked.

"Uh...Jarvis, are there any good restaurants nearby?" Ms. Potts asked our home security system, which is also like our indirect housekeeper.

_"Since the traffic is light today, I highly suggest the Rodeo diner. They have Ms. Stark's favorite, macaroni and cheese." _He answered in his computerized English accent.

"Jarvis, please just call me Bailey. Ms. Stark sounds too formal." I've told him this almost every day.

_"My apologies, Bailey." _

"Thanks, Jarvis." I smiled and Ms. Potts and I left in dad's other Audi he gave to her. It was black with black leather seats, and in the summer in California, they were on fire. I flinched as I got in and we drive off to Stane's house. When Ms. Potts pulled-up to his mansion, I stayed in the car. The first time I heard about this business trip to Afghanistan, I was hoping he'd take Stane, and leave him there.

A few minutes later, Ms. Potts came out of the oversized white house and into the car. She sighed before smiling.

"Ready?"

"Ready." I smiled back and nodded.

The Rodeo Diner isn't far from Stane's house, only about ten minutes. We had the windows rolled down and the music playing as we raced down the road. When we arrived the hostess spotted us and ushered us to our seats. Jarvis must've made a reservation. Our waiter came over with a flip pad. He has short blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Good afternoon ladies, I'm Michael and I will be taking care of you today. May I start you off with something to drink?" He looked around 20 years old.

"I'll have a cherry Coke." I told him and started looking through the menu.

"And you?" He asked Ms. Potts.

"I'll have the same." She answered.

"I will be right back with your drinks." Then Michael left.

"Ms. Potts-"

"Pepper."

"Pepper, happy birthday." I smiled innocently at her.

"You are just like your father." She shook her head laughing.

"No, he forgot. I just never told you until now."

Our drinks were brought to us and we ordered some chips and dip for an appetizer.

"So, what are you doing for your birthday?" I asked her while taking a chip.

"I was going to hang out with you, if that okay." She sipped her drink, the fizz made her eyes water.

"Yeah, what did you have in mind?" I asked her.

"How about a movie and some popcorn?" Pepper suggested.

"Comedy or horror?" I asked.

"Are you two ready to order?" Michael came back, pen in hand ready to take our order.

I looked at Pepper and she nodded. "Think so, I'll have the mac and cheese."

"Excellent decision." He wrote down my order and looked at Pepper. "And for you, miss?"

"Hmm, the Rodeo Specialty burger looks good." She smiled at him.

After he finished taking our order he left.

"Anyway, how about horror?" Pepper answered.

"Great, you have any in mind?" I asked.

"I heard 'Ouji' was good. Wanna see that?"

"Sounds cool."

I looked around the room which was filled with pictures of famous people, those included my granddad and dad. There was a crowd of paparazzi out front but they were being controlled by some security guards that were hired due to the many times stars have eaten here. That's why Jarvis called in, since it's always booked, even for stars and their families. When our food arrived we ate and talked from time to time. The food, as always, was amazing! The only thing I hated was the serving size was too big for me to eat everything, so both Pepper and I got take out boxes and left for home.

"Thanks for lunch." I dramatically flopped into the car seat making Pepper laugh at me.

"You're welcome." She started the car and pulled out of the small parking lot and onto Rodeo Drive.

Pepper turned on the radio and drove down the highway. I looked out the window as the California scenery rushed by. It was sunny and hot, usual for the month of June. Thankfully, we pulled into the driveway and went inside.

"It is so hot out!" I shouted and laid on the wooden floor. "Jarvis get the air condition going."

"_As you wish." _Jarvis turned on the air.

"Ahh, thank you." I picked myself off the floor and plopped down on the couch.

"Oh Bailey, Obadiah told me you're going to an award show later, and your outfit is upstairs hanging in your room. Be outside and ready by six."

I groaned. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes, you do." Pepper sat next to me. "We can get the movie in before you have to go. You're probably just going to have to do your hair and makeup down here if you want to watch the whole thing."

"Okay." I pouted. I hated award shows.

I went to go make some popcorn while Pepper put the movie on. She was not in sweatpants and a t-shirt. She must've went to go change when we got back. I watched in front of the microwave for it to finish, listening to the kernels pop. When it finished I poured it in a bowl and joined Pepper on the couch.

**Don't forget to REVIEW! I need your input! Tell me what to change, add, fix, stop, etc. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Zarbi for following! **

Chapter 2

I did my makeup while Pepper watched the movie, and I got dressed after the movie. Obadiah got me a purple dress that grazed the floor. The fabric felt like satin, and flowed around me when I walked. I only put on light makeup because that's all I knew how to do; not all that dramatic wing and eye shadow crap. I had a thin diamond bracelet and a matching necklace. After searching through my closet I found have my small silver clutch and put my cellphone in it. So here I was in the car with Stane with my arms crossed.

"You look lovely, darling." He smirked at my glare. "Now tonight, you are just here to smile and look pretty. If anyone asks you about your father, play the depressed little girl who misses her father. Oh try to add something about the company too."

I just shook my head and looked out the window. "Whatever." I'm not doing what he asks.

After the longest fifteen minutes of my life, Stane pulled up and got out. He opened the door for me and I slapped on my 'I'm so happy and life's great' smile on. Stane put his hand around my waist and pulled me towards him.

"Let's have a picture together before you run off and have fun." He was smiling and I had to keep myself from glaring at him. I crossed my hand in front of myself and gave the camera a sweet smile. When the photographer was satisfied, I quickly walked away from him.

"Ms. Stark!" Four reporters called and five photographers being held back by security guards. I waved off the guards and smiled at the reporter. "Ms. Stark, as Tony Stark's daughter, what do you usually do when your father goes onto trips like this?"

"Usually what I do is go down into what my dad and I call our 'shop', which is basically where we build and research how we can make better and smarter weapons for the military." I looked from the reporter, who has on a black suit. His eyes are dark matching his wavy black hair.

"You have helped with some of your father's projects?" He looked at me with awe.

"That's just some of the things we do to bond. He takes his job very seriously, and is always working. So I started with just watching and observing him work, then one day he told me to help." I nodded.

"Amazing." Then he looked at the camera. "We will have more amazing stars, like Ms. Bailey Stark tonight, back to you Charlotte." The camera turned off. "Thank you for talking, have a nice evening."

"Thank you, same to you." I walked down the crowded walkway of stars, fans, and reporters. The ground is covered with a red carpet and is lined with screaming fans and crazy reporters. I felt my phone go off and I stopped and answered it.

"Hey." I answered.

'Hey Bailey, why is it so loud?' He asked.' Are you at a party?'

"Sadly, yes. Stane dragged me to an award show. I can't wait until you get back." I smiled genuinely into the phone.

'You and me both. I'm a little limited on alcohol here.' He pouted.

"Maybe you should stay there longer to sober you up." I laughed.

'Ha. Ha. Well I'll let you go, talk to you tomorrow, Bails.'

'Love you dad.' I told him as I hung up. I sighed, back to the party.

After I finally got inside, I took my seat next to Stane. As the show started, I dozed off most of the time until dad was awarded for something, I don't even know what. Unfortunately, Stane went to go receive the award and dragged me with him. He accepted the award and stood at the microphone, and I stood there awkwardly and smiled.

"This is a great honor, it truly is." Stane admired the trophy, it was a pyramid looking thing. "Regrettably, Mr. Stark is not with us tonight, due to a weapons presentation in Afghanistan. If he were here though, he'd be as honored as I and his daughter, Bailey, feel right now." He put his hand back around my waist and I resisted the urge to beat the shit out of him. "Bailey is in training to take over the family business, after Tony." Stane paused. "Tony would've announced this today, but is obviously unable to. Thank you all again."

The crowd exploded into applause and we exited off the stage. The rest of the night was boring and Stane drove me home. Once home, I took a shower before getting changed and curling up in bed. My room's wall are a light blue with a painted mural of the ocean on one side acrossed from my bed. I have a small desk to the right of my room that's scattered with papers and a dresser next to it. On the left is a door to leave my room and a door to go into the walk in closet. I don't have a lot of clothes, so I used the closet as my 'art room'. Yeah, i painted the professional looking mural myself.

After looking around my tidy room, I allowed my eyes to close and me to go to sleep. What felt like minutes later Jarvis's voice woke me up.

"_Bailey, you have a call." _Jarvis woke me up with an alarm.

I moaned and pulled the blankets closer to me. "From who?"

"_Colonel Rhodes."_ He answered.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes so I could grab my phone on my nightstand. "Connect us."

"_I will secure the line." _Jarvis did what he had to do and my call went through.

"Colonel? What can I do for you?" I answered.

'It's your dad.' I heard him take a breath.

"What happened?" Sleep was snapped away from my mind.

'We can't find him. The truck he was in was blown up, but I saw him leave the truck. We think he's being held captive.'

No! I covered my eyes with my hand to keep myself from breaking down. "Is there anywhere you have in mind, for where he is?" I kept my voice as even as possible.

'The only thing we know is he's in Afghanistan.' He sighed as he answered.

"Well that narrows it down." I said sarcastically.

'It's the best we can do right now. I'm sorry.'

"Let me go and help. You guys are searching for him, right?"

'Yes, we are, but you're not coming'

"An extra set of eyes can help." I argued. "He would've done the same for me."

'I'll think about, but right now I gotta go.'

"Keep me updated, okay?"

'Will do. Take care of yourself, Bailey.'

"I will Rodey, just get my dad back." My lip twitched slightly into a smile before hanging up. "Jarvis, is Pepper here?"

"_No she is not here. Would you like me to contact her?"_

"No, I'm just gonna go to the shop." I hoped of my bed and shuffled down the stairs to the shop, my dad's office.

He was working on a bunch of stuff, but I usually have my own projects too. Like right now I'm working on my own version of Butterfingers and Dummy. I'm still thinking of a name for mine and mine's gonna look more human. It'll have arms and legs and have a smart program kind of like Jarvis. I pulled my little rolling work bench with me to where my project was hung up. I had the 'body' together all I had to do was program him and name him. I liked to use the computer the old fashion way unlike my dad, who usually uses Jarvis as his personal assistant.

_"How may I be of assistants?" _ Jarvis's voice interrupted my train of thought.

"I'm okay, Jarvis. I just have to get my mind off things." I saved the program on a microchip and inserted it into the slot hidden behind his head. "Power on." I had had it voice activated so I'm the only one who can work it. His eyes lit up with a light blue light. I made him around dad's height, with the ability to become taller and shorter. His face was basically an oval with two big round eyes; no mouth, other than a barely visible speaker. My creation looked around from where he was hung.

"I am in the residence of Anthony Stark, why?" His head cocked to the side. His voice was soft and comforting. He is able to sound pretty close to human.

"I'm Bailey, I created you." I put my hand over my heart. "This is also my home." My creation was like a human internet.

"There is no information of my name or my existence." He sounded confused.

"No one knows about you, and I didn't get to name you." I shrugged.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I'm not that great at choosing names, I guess." I watched him as he thought. "While you think I'm gonna get you down." I told him and lowered him two inches so he was on his feet and the chain had a sag.

"I have an idea for my name." He suddenly spoke as I unchained him.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked as I finished.

"Elek." His head turned and I could tell he was analyzing me for a reaction.

I smiled at him. "I like it."

"It means defender." Elek said proudly.

I had programmed him to protect me and others who need help. Elek is the perfect name for him.

"It's perfect." I motioned Elek to follow. "Come on, I'll show you around your new home."

I gave him a full tour of the house and introduced him to Jarvis and Pepper. Pepper was amazed at Elek for being so human, mostly intellectually. Then I talked to Elek the rest of the day about my dad, and how he's captured.

"He must be saved." Elek announced.

"El, a friend, Rhodey, is doing all he can to find him. I don't have the skill and knowledge to help."

"I'll help you. I can give you the knowledge to find the skills and I will teach you." I heard a smile in his voice.

"Thanks, Elek." I smiled.

We started that night, searching, learning, and talking. We even started remodeling the shop a little into a workout room. I was in shape, but not in good enough shape to be able to fight. I didn't really know how to fight because, why would I, I have bodyguards. Luckily, Elek downloaded some files and is able to teach me some techniques. Every time we were down in the shop I'd keep my cellphone close in case Rhodey would call and tell me if dad was saved or dead. That was always the worse, and it took my sleep. The only way I could sneak in a few hours would be working and staying awake until I passed out. There were a few nights where I would actually fall asleep in the shop and Pepper tried to tell Elek to carry me upstairs, but he wouldn't listen because he only takes orders from me. That morning Pepper told me and I added her voice so she could tell Elek to do certain things, I'm gonna add dad when he gets back. It's been three months since dad's been gone, and there have been nights where Pepper and I would go into my room and talk about him just to cry. I'm just like my dad when it comes to emotions; the kind of 'go with the flow' attitude. I don't cry often, but when I get that sick feeling in my chest and it's hard to breathe, I let a few tears go.

"Dad's not going to be happy if he comes back."

"Why?" Elek watched me as we climbed the stairs.

"Because we remodeled the shop." I got some water and sat on the couch. It was eleven at night so I watched some TV with Elek until I fell asleep on our soft puffy white couch. I was training all day non-stop even with Jarvis nagging constantly.

"_Bailey, you must wake up, you have a visitor at the door."_

Speak of the devil. I curled up in a tight ball. "Who?"

"_Agent Coulson, from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."_ Jarvis seemed amused at the name.

"Well, that's a mouth-full." I forced myself to get up.

"_They claim to be working on it."_

"Alrighty then, let him in." I got up and went to go meet Agent Coulson by the door.

He looked young with dark hair and blue eyes. Of course, Coulson wore a black suit. "Ms. Stark, pleasure to meet you." Coulson extended his hand to me and I shook it.

"Agent." I nodded. "Let's go into the kitchen to talk." I led him to the kitchen and we both sat down. I waited patiently to for him to start talking.

"Have you had any contact with your father?" He asked crossing his arms.

"No." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry." He said it as if he HAD to say it. This guy just made my shit list. "I was originally coming here to give your father this confidential envelope."

I eyed the envelope. I needed to see what was in that envelope. "I can hold it for him until he gets back."

Coulson chuckled. "Ms. Stark I don't think you heard me when I said this was 'confidential'."

"I know, Agent, but my father and I are a team. Whatever I know he knows, and he knows, I know as well. Trust me when I tell you this," I leaned forward and glared at him. "No one, other than my father, will know about the contents of this." I sat back in my chair while he thought to himself. After minutes of silence, Coulson finally spoke.

"I can't let you have this." He stood up. "Have a good day, I hope everything goes well with finding your father."

"Same for you, and thank you." I let him leave and Elek came to sit next to me.

"What did that government bozo want?"

I programmed some dialogue that normal people use into his database a month back. "To give dad something confidential."

"Not to offend a government agent," he projected an image onto the table through his eyes. ",but he is terrible at keeping things confidential."

I stared down at the documents on the table in front of me. "El, you're a genius!"

"Technically, you're are the genius for building me." Elek said with a 'matter of fact voice'.

"_He is right, Ms. Bailey."_ Jarvis chimed in.

"Yeah, yeah." I went through the documents, which talked about a secret 'superhero' team called the Avengers? Avengers….avenge….avenge what? "What are you hiding, Coulson?" I whispered to myself. There were videos labeled Bruce Banner, Thor, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff. I watched all of the videos before having Elek hide them deep in his databases. "Keep this hidden, okay, Elek?"

"Okay." He answered.

**REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Bailey? Are you here?" Stane.

I was down in the shop looking over the videos from the file when I heard Stane. I sighed, told Elek to power down, and went upstairs.

"What do you want?" I glared.

"You have an interview in an hour. Everyone heard about Tony, and wanted to see how you were handling it."

"Last time I checked that's not any of their business."

"Not anymore. Now go upstairs and change before I have you homebound." He threatened.

I sighed, like I wasn't already. Grumpily, I went upstairs getting into jeans and a fancy purple top, my favorite color is purple. I put my hair in a neat pony tail and slipped on black heels. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I put on some mascara and got into Stane's car. I was stalling when I was getting ready and now we only had ten minutes to get to the interview. Luckily, for Stane, it was five minutes away. When we got to the place I was going to be interviewed at, which was some talk show I've never heard of, we got situated and I was set up with clip on microphone. I sat in the chair across from the blonde reporter and folded my hands on my lap and sat as straight as I could, but still look relaxed. The interviewer and I shook hands and sat as the lights turned on and the camera was pointed at us.

"Ms. Stark-"

"Bailey." I corrected her.

"Bailey, with the recent news of your father, how have you been coping?" She had this fake face of worry on along with the pound of makeup she had on made her look like a constipated clown. "Bailey."

"You're saying it as if he's dead." I closed my eyes and swallowed my sorrow. I would not let them see me cry.

"I'm sorry to offend you, but could you explain to us how you're feeling?" She asked.

I wanted to scream at her, this was basically a therapy session aired to the whole world, this shouldn't be legal. "How would you think I feel? I have a mother who walked out on me when I was two and a father who's the greatest dad in the world, but can't say goodbye to the party life. Then on top of that listen to people, like you, ask me how I'm 'coping' with it. It sucks. Where ever I go in my house there's that constant reminder that he's not home, and he might never get back home. The constant waiting, and moping around the house wondering, was there something I could've done to stop this? To protect my family?" I waited a second to her nodding her head like a bobble head. "I don't know about anyone else, but shouldn't that be the most important thing in life? Not the money or the fame, but family. Cause when you spent all the cash and lose the fame, you have nothing but your family. Family becomes your rock. If he is truly..." The reporter offered me a tissue, but I just waved it away. "I have no one else." My voice cracked.

"I see." She patted my knee as I stared into the camera, hoping my dad was watching. "What would you say to your father if he was watching?"

"What would I say." I looked at the reporter in complete disbelief. This was all Stane's doing. What his reasoning was I don't know right now. Then I turned back to the camera as one tear slid down my face; I quickly swatted it away. Staring at the black lens, I pretended he was actually watching. "I'd tell him to come home, please come home. I need you back to take away the pain of having to wake up everyday and not see you down in the shop, tinkering. There's no more friday movie nights or cracking jokes at award shows, when we actually show up to them." I laughed a little, but stopped when it threatened to turn into crying. "Daddy, you're my best friend and I can't lose you. I'm stuck here not able to do anything to help, and it's killing me." My hands would've shook violently if they weren't clasped together on my lap. I clenched my jaw, and focused on keeping the tears at bay. "I don't sleep because I'm scared Rhodey's going to call me and tell me you're dead. Please come back; keep fighting, wherever you are. I love you." I bowed my head to keep anyone from seeing me. "Excuse me." I stood up and walked out of the room and passed Stane. Shakily, I pulled out my phone and called Pepper to pick me up.

"Bailey, where are you?" Pepper's voice was filled with sincere worry.

"In front of the building." I knew she knew which building.

"Stay there. I'm on my way."

When she hung up, I sat on the curb crying until Pepper finally showed up and drove me home. I made myself stop when she pulled up.

I ran downstairs to the lab and beat the shit out of the punching bags I had set up. I needed him back. Today was the worse, I told Jarvis to keep Stane out of the house until dad returned. I couldn't deal with anymore publicity stunts; I wasn't stable enough for it.

"Power on."

"Bailey what's wrong?" Elek quickly walked over to me, but stopped. "You are not allowed to leave this house."

"No problem." I sniffled.

"Do you want to look at some more of the videos?" Elek asked knowing I had to do something to get my mind off of today.

I nodded. We went over to my desk and he downloaded the videos on a heavily guarded file.

"Which one are we watching first?"

I looked through the list, and pointed at one. "That one."

_He played the video, and I sat back as the video played a giant turtle with a purple mask tied to a chair. The turtle had a bunch of tech strapped to him and big nerdy glasses. The room was dark other than a spotlight on the turtle. The turtle's head was bowed and sweat beaded off of him._

"This is one of the clan members, Donatello." Elek informed me.

'_Listen here, turtle, you will do what we want or else there will be consequences." A deep voice threatened._

"_Go….to hell." The turtle panted. _

_The turtle's chair was thrown back and poor Donatello hit his head hard on the ground. He cried out._

"_Face it, freak, your brothers won't be able to save you this time."_

_Just then the lights went out and the sounds of struggle were echoing. The screen was pitch black until the lights flashed on and Donatello was gone!_

"He escaped?" I asked amazed at the speed of the Clan.

"Yup, looks like his brothers pulled through and got him out." Elek answered.

"Why'd they need him?"

"His intelligence. Donatello, has intelligence greater than many higher up intelligent agents."

I had to admit I was impressed. This guy was definitely an ally I had to make.

**Please REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_A few days later…_

I was sitting at the breakfast table with Elek eating and going through more documents about the Avengers and this secret Hamato Clan. They were so fascinating and very skilled, I would do anything to meet them and learn the ways of ninjistu, which is a Japanese art of fighting.

"_Ms. Bailey, Pepper has just pulled into the driveway." _Jarvis interrupted my thoughts.

"Thank you, Jarvis." I got up and went to go meet Pepper when a voice interrupted.

"Pepper, for the twentieth time I'm fine." It was the voice I knew my entire life. Dad.

"Dad!" I ran from the kitchen and to where Pepper was standing with my dad, whose arm was in a sling. I literally tackled him in a hug. "Oh my god, dad, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." His voice made me cry tears of joy. I was so happy to see him and be able to talk to him. Overall, I was glad to have him back. My hands shook behind him. "Hey, it's okay, I'm back."

"I thought you were dead." I said through my hysterics.

"No, no, Bail, I'm not dead." He held onto me until I could stop shaking and crying.

"Um, Bailey." Dad spoke.

"Yeah?" I looked up at him as he stared at something with shock.

"What's that?" He pointed behind me.

I turned to see Elek standing awkwardly in the hallway near us. "Oh, that was my project I was working on. His name's Elek."

"It is an honor to finally meet you, Mr. Stark." He extended his robotic arm, and dad took it hesitantly.

"Uh, nice to meet you too?" He put his hand on my shoulder. "Bail, I need to talk to you about a few things down in the shop."

"Okay." I turned to Elek. "Why don't you go upstairs and power down?"

He nodded and turned around, heading for my room. I waited until I couldn't see him before I turned and skipped down the stairs to the shop. At the bottom of the stairs I put in my four digit security code, and stepped inside.

I put a small bed in my room for Elek to power down on, instead of having him standing in the corner. It started like that and honestly, it was a bit creepy.

At the bottom of the stairs I put in my four digit security code, and stepped inside. Dad sat on his work chair and I sat on a stool in front of him.

"Alright first thing's first, how the hell did you build something like that?" He asked.

"Wow," I shook my head, "you've been gone for a three months and all you have to say is 'how I built a robot?'"

"No, it's not that it's just," He sighed in aggravation and motioned me to his work area. Dad typed in a bunch of codes and numbers. "Jarvis, project this."

A small hologram of a big bulky suit appeared in front of me. It was equipped with flame throwers and thrusters on the bottom of the boots.

"Is this how you escaped?" I stared at the complex suit in awe.

"Ya, a friend of mine helped me make it." He frowned.

"He didn't make it?"

Dad shook his head before changing the subject. "I shut down the weapons department today a press conference."

"Why?" I wasn't going to yell at him for it until I knew the reason. Stane was probably down his back about it already.

"Over in Afghanistan, they wanted me to build them the Jericho. Little did I know, though, they had MY weapons already stored. The weapons were killing the ones I was trying to protect." He explained while in a trance with the suit.

"You're trying to perfect the suit, to get your revenge." I stated.

"They can't get away with what they are doing over there."

I studied the hologram one more time and noticed a small circle in the center of the suits chest. "Why'd you put a weapon there?"

Dad looked at the spot I pointed to. "That…that's where the power source is."

"It's a pretty vulnerable spot, don't you think?"

"Bailey, I shouldn't be alive." Dad suddenly said.

"Why?" I turned to look at him as he unbuttoned his shirt. A brightly lit arc reactor was in his chest. "Is that keeping you alive?"

"Yeah." Dad buttoned his shirt back up. "Bail, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this. Not the suit, especially to Obie."

"Secret's safe with me." I smiled before I faked a yawned. "Well, I was up all night so I'm going to take a nap."

Dad nodded as I turned around and went upstairs to my room where Elek was powered down and my fluffy bed was beckoning me. I didnt want to deal with Stane, escpecially after what he put me through with those interviews, so I eagerly crawled into bed and was out like a light. Training was tough today and I pushed myself extra hard. I needed to get stronger and my fighting needs to improve. Then maybe, just maybe, I could get Agent Coulson to allow me to work for, I'm shortening the name to, S.H.I.E.L.D.

"_Ms. Bailey, sorry to disturb you, but your father requires your assistants in the shop."_ Jarvis spoke.

"No problem, tell him I'll be down in five." I answered tiredly.

"_Of course." _Jarvis answered.

I sat up and stretched. Rubbing my eyes, I shuffled down to the shop to see Dad working on his suit. He actually had the boots on and wires connecting to his arc reactor. I put in my code and walked in.

"Dad, what'd you need?" I yawned.

"Last test I went into a wall and Dummy tried to use a fire extinguisher." He shook his head.

"I'll take fire duty." I giggled just picturing dad on the ground with Dummy trying to extinguish the non-existent fire.

"Thanks." He looked at Butterfingers, who was on camera duty. "Okay, let's do this right this time. Start mark, half a meter, and back and center. Activate hand controls. We're gonna start nice and easy. We're gonna see if 10% thrust capacity achieves lift. And three, two, one." Dad went flying into the wall behind him and I couldn't help, but start hysterical laughing.

"_Sir, it is always a pleasure watching you work." _Jarvis chimed in.

I walked over to him and helped him up. "Are you okay?" I was still laughing.

"Just go get some ice, Chuckles." He shooed me away.

I quickly ran upstairs and grabbed all of the ice packs in the freezer.

"What are you doing with all of those ice packs?" Pepper asked.

"Long story." I continued downstairs and helped dad out. "It needs some tweaking." I teased him.

"Ya think?" He said sarcastically.

I patted him on his shoulder. "Don't worry you'll figure it out."

"Thanks, Bail." He called to me as I left.

"I'm gonna come back down and train." I told him.

"For what?" He asked.

"After Rhodey told me you were missing, I decided to learn how to fight. So Elek and I have been studying and training."

"Why? We have bodyguards, you know?"

"I know, but I wanted to learn." I went upstairs to my room. "Power on."

Elek's eyes lit and sat up. "Ready to train?"

"Yup let's go." We both went downstairs, and started our usual session. Dad was on his computer most of the time, but finally went to go take a break. I whispered to Elek. "Remember in the S.H.I.E.L.D. files that Hamato Clan?"

"Yeah, the mutants." Elek clarified.

"Yeah, I think we should meet them and maybe they'll help me train." I told him excitedly.

"But Bailey, they haven't been seen. S.H.I.E.L.D. got this file together from one of the Clan's enemy." He informed me.

"Then we'll have to give them a reason to show themselves."

**Comments? Suggestions?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Four months later…

"Why do you want to go to New York, again?" Dad asked pacing in front of me and Elek.

"Because there is someone who can help me with my training."

"We can hire someone to train you here." He argued. "Why do you want to go alone anyway?"

"Because you're working on your project and it needs to get done. I'll have Elek with me in case anything happens. Anyway, I already redesigned Elek to change to a backpack. No one will know he's an intelligent robot. Please daddy." I gave him the pouty lip.

He rubbed his eyes. "Fine. I'll have a plan for you by this afternoon."

I hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Come on, Elek, let's go pack."

Elek and I went upstairs so I could pack and he could search more about the Hamatos. Unfortunately, there was nothing, just a series of civilians being attacked, but saved from 'invisible heroes'.

"Well this is annoying." I went to the bathroom to grab my toiletries and shoving them in my suitcase. "Looks like I have to play damsel in distress."

"Bailey, we'll come up with something else. You are not putting yourself purposely in danger." He crossed his arms.

"Easy, El, I was joking." No I wasn't.

"Yeah, sure you are. Where are we staying in New York?"

"A hotel in the city. I want to try and stay away from the paparazzi. They're bossier than girl scouts."

Elek laughed. It was definitely a weird sound, but he was able to express himself.

"Alright, it's going to be a long ride, so we should head out."

Elek nodded and turned into a backpack. I picked him up and put my phone and Ipod in him. After grabbing my suitcase, I went downstairs to say good-bye.

"Be safe, okay? Call us when you get there." Pepper hugged me.

"I will, don't worry." I turned to dad.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

The two of us headed towards the door and into his Audi. I put my suitcase in the truck and Elek in the back seat. I allowed him to go back to his human form.

"So uh, Elek, how is the backpack mode?" Dad asked awkwardly.

"It is surprisingly comfortable, sir."

"I tried to make it as comfortable as possible, but the pilots and crew were informed about you and you can stay in your current form on the plane." I looked at him through my mirror on my sun visor on the car.

Elek nodded.

The rest of the ride we were overall pretty quiet. Dad went over the instructions again to me as we pulled up to my plane. Of course, he got me a private flight, and would take a few hours. When the plane landed, a limo driver would drive me to the hotel, and I would go to the hotel and tell them dad sent me. He set up a small hotel room for me that was hooked up to his credit cards. So I didn't have to worry about running out of money. If any paparazzi would stop me, I say as little as possible and get inside.

"You got it?" He asked.

"Got it." I nodded and hugged him. "Thanks again." I let go and opened the door. "Come on, Elek."

Both Elek and I got onto the plane and took our seats. We buckled up as the plane took off and started discussing our plan of getting in contact with the Hamatos. This was going to be challenging. I fell asleep halfway through the flight and was woken up by Elek who quickly changed to his backpack form. I walked out of the plane and thanked the captain and crew for taking care of us before getting into the limo with the driver. As we got into the city the traffic was horrible even at night time. We got to the hotel two hours later because of it! Unfortunately, the paparazzi were surrounding the car.

"Don't worry, Ms. Stark I will help clear a way to the entrance." The driver spoke.'

"Thank you."

The driver came around and opened my door. I stepped out and they surrounded me.

"Ms. Stark! Ms. Stark!" They all yelled. I pushed through them ignoring their calls.

"Can you tell us why your father stopped the weapons department of Stark Industries?" One reporter asked.

I spun around to look at her with her big brown curios eyes and bouncing brown curly hair.

"Is this all you people do? Harass others for information?" I paused and the crowded quieted. "My father has seen things that opened his eyes in the best ways possible. Is it because he isn't making things blow up? He can do so much more greater things without causing harm to others."

"But those weapons were used to PROTECT the good of the people." She stated.

"Those weapons can't protect 'the good of the people' if we don't have the weapons." I walked closer to her. "Let me ask you this, what if our enemy takes our weapons? You think they're going to say, 'I'm sorry I took your weapons, here.' And hand them over? No they're going to use them against us! Now don't complain and rant about the weapons department in Stark Industries shutting down!" The shouting started again as I quickly made my way inside the hotel, and got checked into my room. When I was settled in my room I called Pepper.

'Bailey, are you in New York?' Pepper asked.

"Ya, and I already had to try and get through those phsyco paparazzi."

'Ugh, thats terrible.'

"I have some stuff I have to get started on so I'll call you later. Tell dad I got here okay for me?"

'Sure thing.'

"Bye."

'Bye.'

After I had dinner, got changed, and did more research I went back out. It was late and the paparazzi finally left. I'm going to be getting yelled at for this when I call Dad later. I had Elek on my back in backpack form as I wondered the streets of New York. They were getting less and less crowded the longer I walked.

"Bailey, you should head back for the hotel." Elek whined.

"Elek, don't worry nothing's gonna happen." I reassured him.

"The crime rate in this past week has rose by five percent."

"Then I'll be able to test how well my skills are."

"Bailey, go back." He ordered.

"Fine." I saw a shortcut through an alley. "We'll go this way."

I walked into the alley and looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary, just the regular dumpster and graffiti decorated alleys. I kicked a can and started whistling as I made my way down the alley, but was stopped by some punk with a Mohawk.

"Look it at what have here." He smirked.

"Isn't this Tony Stark's kid?" Another appeared.

"Yeah, I bet she has a ton of cash." Mohawk smiled as he came closer to me.

I laughed nervously. "H-hey guys. Lovely night we're having." I backed up slowly, but walked into another man. Shit.

"Run Bailey!" Elek yelled.

I went to run, but was stopped by two guys.

"She's got a talking backpack." He pulled Elek off of me.

"Give me my bag back!" I yelled at them struggling against the two men's grasp.

"Aww, did you here that guys? She wants her bag back." The leader chuckled then he pulled out a gun and raised it to me. "Now where's the cash?"

"I don't have any, Slimeball." I cried out as a gunshot was heard and pain exploded in my leg.

"Bailey!" Elek yelled.

"I'm sorry," He chuckled. "I have a twitchy finger."

"That's fine." I panted and answered sarcastically. "I'm still not gonna give you any money." He shot again, but this time I was hit in my stomach.

"Bailey!" I heard Elek yell.

"Override controls, power down." This allowed me to make sure he didn't expose himself any more than he did already.

"I'll ask you one more time. Where's the money?" The leader asked.

I glared at him. "Beating up a girl? How classy?"

"Finish her." He ordered.

I started receiving many blows from the men restraining me. Then the men stopped, and I heard sounds of metal hitting flesh and grunting. The men holding me were gone and I was laying on the ground staring at the sky, trying to ignore how much my body hurt. Slowly, I felt near the spot where I was shot and brought my hand into view. My hand was covered with blood.

"I'm bleeding." I whispered and flung my hand back down. I started to panic, it didn't seem like anyone was around and I couldn't find Elek. I cried out when I tried to sit up and laid back down on the ground. "Help!"

"Miss?"

"Who's there?" I cringed at the pain in my abdomen. It was too dark to see anything. "Ow."

"Don't worry we're here to help." The calm voice told me.

I closed my eyes and nodded. "I need my back pack."

"Really, she's worried about a damn backpack?" Another shouted in a very thick New York accent.

"We have your bag." The first voice answered.

"I need to turn it on, and find someone." I tried to stay conscious.

"Who are you looking for?" A stern, but comforting voice joined in.

"I can't tell you. Ow."

"Hey guys, this is that Tony Stark guy's daughter." I goofy sounding voice informed his colleagues.

"Where's your dad?" The first voice spoke.

"Malibu, California."

"You're in New York by yourself?"

"Yeah." There was a long pause. "Please don't beat me up anymore. I seriously don't have any cash."

"We don't want your money; we here to help. We'll take you to our home."

"What are your names?" I asked.

"We'll do introductions later, but I'm Donatello."

The name clicked these were the mutants I was looking for. I'll tell them later. "I'm Bailey Stark." I mumbled as I passed out.

**Please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I woke up, I saw a mutant turtle with a purple ninja mask and big nerd glasses on, typing on the computer. Elek was still a backpack in the corner of the room. I shifted slightly and the turtle turned around.

"You're awake?" He smiled, he sounded like Donatello from before.

"Can I have my bag?"

"That's all you've been asking, what's so special about it?" He asked.

"You'll see." The turtle handed Elek to me and I put him on the floor. "Leave it." I told the turtle when he went to go grab him. "Power on." Elek turned on and went to his human form. He was pissed.

"You said you wouldn't put yourself into danger like that! Why the hell did you override my controls and force a power down? I could've helped you, you know?"

"Elek, I'm fine." I watched Elek pace furiously and the turtle watch in awe.

"You have two gunshot wounds, a broken rib, and a sprained wrist! How is that fine?" He yelled. "Your father is going to donate me to a college."

"Elek."

"No, you almost got killed because you're too stubborn to listen to me!" He yelled. Elek's eyes turned off showing him 'closing his eyes'. "You're father's calling."

"Hey is she awake?" The goofy turtle came in.

"Yeah, I'm awake and in a ton of trouble." I sighed. "Hold on." Elek answered the call and handed me my cell. "What's up?" I tried to act natural.

'Right now, I'm watching you tell off a crowd of paparazzi right after I told you to ignore them and lay low.' He reprimanded.

"I can explain?"

'Oh can you.' I heard him drop a tool. 'Well go on.'

"I was protecting you." I tried to sit up. "Ow, uh-"

'Ow? What happened?' He snapped.

"I got into a fight, and reality was brutally shoved into my face."

'A fight! No, you're not staying there. I'm coming and picking you up before you're killed.'

"Dad, no, please!" My sudden movement sent pain shooting across my chest; I bite into my cheek to keep from whining again. "I have to learn how to fight."

'What's with the sudden desire to fight? Bail, be honest, I want a serious answer.'

I sighed. I had to tell him the truth. "An agent from S.H.I.E.L.D. came to the house. Agent Coulson wanted you to join the Avengers Initiative, but you weren't rescued yet. So I asked to hold on to the document, he denied, but I got a copy of it. Elek and I did some research about the possible members, and not all of them have, what you call, superpowers. So I was thinking if I train hard enough, I could possibly join the Avengers."

'Not happening.'

"Dad, the Avengers are for big conflicts that the military can't handle. I'm not letting you do this by yourself! I'm not losing you again!" I screamed at Dad. Elek sat on the cot next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "I can't go through that again." I shook my head. "Sitting in the shop trying to get some work done, but also having the phone next to me waiting for Rhodes to call saying that you're dead. Also Obadiah wasn't exactly supportive."

'Bailey,-' I heard a choking sound in the background.

"Dad?...Dad...Daddy, please answer."

"What happened?" The turtle in the blue mask asked.

"I don't know." Tears threatened to spill over my cheeks. I spoke to Elek now trying to control my shaking hands. "Call Colonel Rhodes, and secure the line. I have a feeling there was a family reunion."

'Bailey, how's New York?'

"Rhodey, go to the house and check on dad. I was just on the phone with him and something happened." I kept my voice even.

'What happened?' Rhodes asked.

"I don't know. He was in mid-sentence, and he just stopped talking. Rhodey, I'm really worried about him." I started biting my fingernails, a nervous habit.

'Don't worry, I'm heading over now.'

"Thank you, Rhodey." I hung up and Elek held me tighter. "Did I download a 'comfort' chip in you?" I asked him ignoring the turtles confused faces.

He chuckled. "Not that I have records of, Bail."

"You think he's okay." Elek helped me sit up.

"Your father will be fine."

One of the turtles cleared their throat. "Are you two done?" It was the red masked one.

"Raphael, major attitude, bad temper, but is driven on anger to protect his family." Elek analyzed the turtle's file.

"Can we just go we were supposed to go on patrol an hour ago!" Raph yelled.

"Add 'impatient' to the list." I crossed my arms.

"I'm Mikey!" The orange one ran next to me and Elek.

"Michelangelo, energetic with a kind heart. The jokester of the Clan and the youngest." Elek went over Mikey's personality. "Leonardo, the leader and the oldest. Very dedicated to mastering the art of ninjistu also very serious."

"How are you finding this stuff out?" I asked as we started leaving the room I woke up in.

"A new skill." He shrugged.

"I didn't program you to do that."

"Lately, I have been discovering new skills like scan people and find out about them. it can be personality traits, any criminal records, skills, and sometimes I can even get feelings." Elek explained.

"Okay, that can be helpful with something's, but I didn't program you to do any of that." I was brought to what looked like a small kitchen and sat down in one of the wooden chairs.

"We'll figure it out." Elek stood next to me while the turtles sat in the other chairs.

"In the alley you said you were looking for someone, who?" Leonardo asked.

"Um, you guys actually. You were on the list of 'superheroes' to join S. H. I. E. L. D. and I wanted to learn more about you and how to fight."

Raph scoffed. "You don't mean us when you say 'us'. You're like all the others, use us for science experiments."

"No, I want to know my team." I countered.

"Who's says we're joining this organization." Leo added cooly. "We can't just go and show ourselves to people especially those from the government."

"Oh so it because you're different?" I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Boys, you're not the only one who's different. Dr. Bruce Banner, scientist, conducted an experiment that changed him into a big green dude with a bad temper. He's on the team and he's not going to be experimented on. Thor, a god, can control lightning with a special hammer. Hawkeye, master archer, works for S. H. I. E. L. D. Captain America, super soldier, survived being frozen in ice water for 70 years. Black Widow, overall dont mess with her. Lastly, my dad, billionaire, and has created a suit that can fly and has many other weapons on it. The suit is still being perfected. I want to help, but the only thing I can offer is my intelligents. If I can learn to fight, I have something else more useful to offer. If you can teach me, I will forever be in your debt. For me, in theory, I'll be able to protect my dad if I can fight." I rambled.

The four of them were silent looking at eachother. I waited for them to answer me.

"Why don't you just get a suit from your father?" Michelangelo asked.

"I don't have anything to power it." I was literally spilling all of my secrets to them. This is how desperate I was.

"What powers it?" Donatello asked.

"You know the arc reactor for Stark Industries?" I asked him and he nodded. "My dad was able to create that technology in a cave in Afghanistan when he was blown up by his own weapon. If I would use one of the suits he'd have to build another arc reactor, and I don't see the use in making him do that when I can learn how to protect myself."

"We need to discuss it with our sensei." Leo told me.

I nodded. "Of course."

"As for now you can stay here until you recover." Donnie offered.

"Thank you." I smiled. Then Leo and Raph got up and left. Mikey started reading some comic books and Donnie was fiddling with the toaster. I wanted to call dad now, but what if I blow his cover? What if he needs me? I got up and started pacing in the living room. It was small and the chair looked like it was made of pizza boxes. Definitely not like home, but it was pretty cool.

"Stop pacing, Bailey." Elek ordered.

I ignored him and continued pacing. He made me stop by grabbing my shoulders. I flinched at the pain in my rib.

"Then stop pacing."

"Fine, you win." I sighed and sat on the pizza box chair which was actually very sturdy and comfortable.

"Hey Bailey, we're going out on patrol. Donnie's gonna stay here with you." Mikey smiled in front of me.

"When will you guys be back?"

"We should be back by eleven." He had his hands on his hips like he was a superhero.

"Okay."

Miley showed me the channels on the tv and where everything is before they left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the last chapter. :( I've already started writing the next story so don't worry it will be up soon! Enjoy the final chapter of..."I Am Not Stark Industries."**

Chapter 7

Donnie stayed in his lab most of the night. Elek and I sat on the couch watching the blank TV screen. I looked at my phone is was eleven, where were they? I stood up and kind of hobbled towards Donnie's lab, knocking on the doorway before entering.

"Yeah?" He didn't turn around.

"Its eleven and the others aren't back yet. I don't know if this is normal, but should you call them?"

"Nah, they're almost here." He said with his hand resting on his fist.

I looked over his shell and saw three little dots moving. "You track them?"

"Yeah, just in case if we get into a tight spot or captured, we'll be able to get them back." Don explained.

"So you always sit here when they leave?"

"No, I usually go out with them."

This is amazing. Where'd you get this stuff?" I asked.

"I made all of this." He answered proudly.

"Wow." This turtle just keeps on impressing me.

"Thanks." Don smiled at his work. "Elek's pretty amazing too. He's just so complex and his ability to gain knowledge without having to download anything. I mean, that's amazing."

"Thats what happens when every possible thing goes wrong with my life. I built Elek when my dad was home, but all the programming was done when he left." I shrugged. "It kept me from having to sleep."

"I was worried by the length of time you were out, but when you say that it makes sense." He finally turned and faced me. "If you don't mind me asking, were you having nightmares about your dad?"

"Ya, Jarvis would have to wake me up because I was screaming supposedly." I shrugged trying to make it seem terrible.

"I'm sorry." He told me and I knew from his voice that he really meant it.

"No ones ever said that to me." I smiled slightly.

"What do you mean? Everyone says that." He chuckled nervously.

"You're the only one who said it and meant it." There was a long pause.

"That reporter went over the line." He suddenly said.

I knew which one he was talking about. "I'm guessing you four watched that."

"Yeah. You should've walked out earlier, you didn't need to say that."

"I guess I didn't know what to do." I folded my hands in front of me so I could stare at them.

"Do you even want to inherit the business?" Don asked.

I sighed. "No, I want to sing."

"You're a singer?"

"An undiscovered one, yeah."

"Why don't you get yourself out there?"

"With Stane my life is run by him and he wants me to either do whatever he wants with the company or he'll send me to a foster care home." I shook my head. "His mind has been poisoned by money and power, that's all he cares about."

"Thats terrible. I hope that when your dad gets back on his feet that Stane will be out of the picture."

"Me too."

"Bailey, come out here." Leo came to the lab and nodded his head towards the living room.

I hobbled my way over when I saw dad standing by Elek watching me.

"Daddy." No matter how old I am I will always call him 'daddy'. As fast as I could, I limped my way over to him and wrapped my arms around him. Leo must've told him my injuries because he lightly hugged me. My head now rests on his arc reactor and I hugged him as tightly as I could. I squeezed my eyes shut, cherishing this moment. Who knew if we were going to be in danger again?

"Bail, you can let go now." He kissed the top of my head.

"No." I smiled into him; not wanting to risk losing him again. "How'd you find him?" I asked Leo without letting go.

"Almost the same way we found you." Raph answered.

I let go and slapped him, but that hurt my rib and we both yelled 'ow'. "Are you stupid?"

"Yes but so are you, and if I ever catch you throwing yourself out in front of danger, I'll, uh, you'll be,um, you'll be grounded." He said with so much uncertainty.

"Nice job dad." I tried to laugh at his lame attempt of punishing me.

"I tried." He shrugged. "Now are you ready to go home?"

"Wait what? No, I came here for a reason. I'm not leaving until I can defend myself."

"Why are you so damn stubborn?" He asked himself.

"I'm your child."

He slid his hand down his face. "How am I going to keep you safe when you're on the other side of the country?"

"We'll take care of her. I can assure you no harm will come to her." Donnie stepped forward.

"Who are you?" Dad asked.

"Donatello."

They had this stare down and dad nodded. "Okay, you can stay here, but I want you to call every day." He told me.

"I will."

"Good."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Mikey asked. "I'm making pizza."

"Sure." Dad shrugged and walked over to Don's lab. "Impressive."

"Thank you, sir."

"Bailey, our sensei has agreed to allow you to join us in training." Leo walked up to me.

"Thank you." I smiled and nodded.

"Jarvis, you there?" Dad asked.

_"For you, sir, always."_ Jarvis came through the speakers of Don's lab.

"Dad, what are you doing? You can't just hack into people's computer." I marched over to him and removed Jarvis from the system. "Bye Jarvis." I pressed one more button and Don's computer was returned to its previous state.

"You're no fun."

"I'm only fun when you're not hacking things."

"Great now there's three Donnies." Raph yelled as he walked into another room.

I shook my head at Raph as a small rat walked in. He has a yellow robe on and some sort of asian shoes. My eyes widened as I repeatedly told myself, 'don't freak out, don't freak out.'

"Hello." I said as my voice squeaked.

The rat chuckled. "Hello, Ms. Stark. I see that my appearance seems to be of a surprise to you."

I shook my head. "Ever since dad put a rat in my room, I've always been afraid of them. I woke up and it was on my face." I chuckled nervously.

"I didn't put it in your room, Bail. I simply misplaced it while searching for my wrench." Dad smirked and I glared at him.

"I am Splinter." The rat spoke.

"Nice to meet you." I forced my hand to extend and shake his paw.

"And you as well." We both pulled back before he spoke again. "Come let us all gather in the kitchen. Michelangelo is just finishing up with dinner." Splinter turned and walked into the kitchen with the others following.

I sat next to dad and Leo as Mikey served out the meal. We all ate with a light conversation going around the table, but everyone got silent for a few minutes. Dad cleared his throat.

"You can decide, but I'm gonna need you to do some interviews. You know, help reassure everyone that everything's okay." He told me making me stiffen. "What?"

"I can't do it yet, dad." I adverted my eyes to the table and away from him.

"I know, Obie's death is a lot to take in, but-"

I laughed sarcastically, cutting him off. "No, it's not his death. It's what he did."

"What do you mean?" Dad has been too busy to really talk to me, and I guess he didn't hear about what Stane made me do.

"It's nothing." I put my hands on my lap and tried to keep myself from exploding.

"Obviously it's not nothing." He sounded offended. "Look at me." I looked at his plate. "Bailey Marie Stark, look at me." I flinched at the use of my full name and met his eyes, which picked up my depressed mood. "Bail, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." My brows furrowed.

He glanced over at the turtles. "Oh you want to talk alone."

"It wouldn't matter if we spoke about it here or not; they watched it." I fought to keep my eyes on his. "Stane, put an interview together right after everyone knew about your capture….can we just leave it at that?" I begged and looked to the ground again. I knew he was still confused. "Just go on YouTube and search Tony Stark's daughter runs out on interview. You'll probably get it with that." I forced myself to continue eating, hinting at the conversation ending. I looked up slightly and found Donnie giving me a sympathetic glance.

After dinner I stayed in Don's lab writing some song lyrics and helping update Don's tech. Dad left an hour later after saying good-bye; he didn't ask about the interview, but I'm glad he didn't. He did return some time later with my luggage from the hotel and put it in the guest room I was staying in. Leo told me that my first lesson would start after I heal. Then I thought to myself, what if I get good enough maybe I can join the Avengers. I mean Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, isn't a mutant of any kind. He's just a guy with a great aim with a bow. Now don't get me wrong he's amazing, but he shows me that I have a chance. Hopefully all this training will be enough, and I will protect my family.

**REVIEW**


End file.
